Operation:Upgrade
Operation: Upgrade is a party in Club Penguin. It lasted from June 30, 2013 to July 15, 2013. About The party is about EPF getting a new upgrade. Before that, you must do some missions: fix all the problems around the HQ. 1 mission is available every 6 hours. There are a total of 8 missions. The missions will be described below. Missions Mission 1: Organise. Organise by clicking a crate and then it will show a screen where you have to drag and put the items in the correct place. Mission 2: Build the Lab. You will have to go down the ladders to enter the former VR Room. Then a screen shows up and you will have to build the Lab. Mission 3: Build the Transporter which transport you to the lab. You will have to click on the hole (it won't bring you to the lab until you finish this mission) and a screen shows up. You have to put the glass in order and the sign up. After that, click the metal box and you must connect the wires. After connecting the wires you will have to put up the Transporter 9000 thing up at the pipe. When someone goes in the pipe, there will be a sensor and transport them to the lab. Mission 4: Technical Stuff. There will be a hole near the System Defender screen. Click it and you will be brought to the Technical Mainframe. There you will have to connect and fix the broken wires, pipes, electrical stuff and circuits. Then you go out. You will have to put a hatch on the hole. Mission 5: Lightings. You will have to replace ALL of the bulbs with an elongated, wireless bulb. Mission 6: Re-design. This is the big one. The HQ will have a new design! Your Spy Phone will ring. Gary will say that you have to go to the HQ. When you enter, a mini-game will show up and you have to set up the CCTV on the HQ and the lab. After that, you will have to fix all the holes and damages on the HQ. Then you must clean all the dirt and dust. After that you are done! Mission 7: Rebuild the Interior of the know known, The Club Penguin Signal. The name does not abbreviate with Elite Penguin Force anymore as it is obvious. This is a room where a huge signal tower is beside the building and it will signal around Club Penguin for anything happening. Mission 8: Simple. Go to the Ski Village, fix the metal support thingy, apply the cement, put the bricks, paint the walls and put up the sign. Now, go up the ladder you will be at the rooftop. It will be now a Helicopter Pad. Fix the rooftop, then put the helicopter pad in place. Now go down, then build the signal tower. After that, go to the HQ and take the empty crates to your inventory (Yeah, that's what I said, Inventory) and recycle it to the recycling plant. Then wait for a while the outcome is a signal tower and a new EPF Logo pin. You can put the signal tower OUTSIDE your igloo. Go back to the Ski Village and clean the dirt and dust. Then, kaboom! Your done! Your Phone will ring and The Director will congratulate you. Bonus Mission 9 (MEMBERS ONLY): Head to the EPF Headquarters. Your EPF Spy Phone will ring alerting you that Herbert P. Bear was seen destroying Boiler Room. Your mission scare Herbert away fix the Boiler Room. Rewards: Mission 1: Organizer Badge (Extreme - Exclusive Badge for Party) Mission 2: Construction Background signed by Gary Mission 3: Transportation Master Badge (Extreme - Exclusive Badge for Party) Mission 4: Head of System Defending Shirt & Security Update Badge (Security Update Badge could be earned after completing Herbert and Klutzly Mission on System Defender) Mission 5: Electrician Hat (Everyone) Electrician Full Suit (Members Only) Mission 6: Remodeling Badge (Extreme - Exclusive Badge for Party) Mission 7: Operation Upgrade Party Hat (Everyone) EPF Team Background (Gary, Director, Jet Pack Guy, Rookie, etc.) (Members Only) Mission 8: 5000 Coins, Background, Operation Upgrade Badge (Extreme- Exclusive to Party). Bonus Mission 9: Additional 5000 Coins & Operation Upgrade Full Body Suit Category:2013 Parties Category:Parties with logos